A New Hero Rises
by HummingBird713
Summary: The Legendary Hero has fallen! Ganon now continues to rule the Land of Hyrule. Will there be another Chosen Hero to take the previous one's place? What will happen to Hyrule until a new Hero is able to come forth and slay the horrible Ganondorf, King of Evil and now… Hyrule. What will happen to Princess Zelda and her people? Close to Twilight princess' ending. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

Well, here's a new story. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: Do you guys really think I'd be able to own something as great as Legend of Zelda? If I did, then I'd be living in Ireland with different colored Link Tunics in my closet that are so authentic that people would really think I'm Link. Yea, no, I don't own the legend of Zelda. Why must we put a disclaimer?

* * *

Prologue

Link was just barely able to dodge an attack from Ganon. He was starting to lose energy. He was running on pure adrenaline and willpower. He wasn't able to see Zelda through the twilight barrier Ganon set up. Ganon charged and Link was ready to counter it. The two pushed their blades against eachother to outmatch eachother. Link wasn't able to use his strength. Ganon pushed Link back and Link staggered a bit until the sword went through his stomach. Ganon pulled the sword away and Link fell to his knees and held his stomach, cringing. Despite the pain, Link got back up.

"Oh, you have a lot of willpower to keep going I see." Ganon says. He knew he was winning.

"I…I won't let you win." Link said, in very much pain.

"Don't you see, little brat, I've already won. You are weaker now, you can't win." Ganon said.

"I'll try to. No matter what." Link rose his sword, ready to fight.

"Very well, if you wish to meet your end, allow me to show you the way." Ganon went to attack once again, but Link moved out of the way and went behind Ganon. He slashed at Ganon, knocking him down. Ganon turned on his back to see and Link went for a final strike. Ganon rolled out of the way and got up. Link couldn't get his sword out of the ground. Ganon made little twilight barriers come over Link's feet and hands so he couldn't remove his hands from the master sword. He couldn't break free. Ganon stabbed Link in the back right through his lung. All the twilight barriers went away. Link fell down to his side, coughing up blood. He could barely breathe or see. His life was starting to fade. A little trail of blood went down the side of his mouth.

"No! Link!" Zelda yelled. She rushed forward to him. She was to his side in moments.

"Sorry, Little Princess, but your boyfriend isn't going to last much longer." Ganon said with a triumphant smile on his face. Zelda bowed her head and then stood up in anger. She quickly pulled an arrow out and loaded her bow with the light arrow. "Now, now, violence will get you nowhere. Why don't you lower your bow. Killing me won't bring back his light. That's also, you're last arrow. You may miss. But, you can kill your little boyfriend. He's done for already. If you love him, why don't you end his suffering."

"You're a monster." Zelda said.

"Oh why thank you." Ganon smiled creepily and disappeared in twilight specks. Zelda dropped her bow and sat next to Link. He faintly coughed. Zelda grabbed Link's hand.

"Link, please, hold on. Please." Zelda pleaded.

"Z-Z… Z." He could barely talk, anything he could say, came out in a whisper. He closed his eyes and barely found the strength to open them again. "Zel-da… I-I'm… s-sorry, I failed you…"

"You didn't fail me. You gave it your best. You fought to the very end when nobody else did. You are the best hero of our time. You won't be forgotten." Link slightly smiled and his eyes slid shut, he went completely limp. Zelda couldn't help but cry. What will happen to her kingdom now?


	2. One Year Later

~One year later~

Many things have changed since the Hero of light fell. Ganon has sent guards to find anyone with a newborn child and have them killed to make sure the new Hero doesn't come again. Telma is still leading the resistance against Ganon. She was looking out the window and saw some troops coming to her bar. She glanced back to a young woman, with long light blond hair and light blue eyes. She looked to be in her early twenties, but was really 30 years old. She was holding her little baby boy who had been born a few days prior. He was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"They're coming. Hide in the back. They don't know about the door." Telma said.

"Ok." The woman got up and went into the back and found the door. Telma had found the woman while she was in labor and abandoned so Telma took the woman in and is protecting her, because she knew that the woman would die and so would her baby. The guards came in.

"What are you doing here?" Telma asked.

"You've heard, haven't you? We're under orders to find any baby and put an end to them. We don't like it, but we have to." One guard said.

"Who says you have to?" Telma asked.

"We all took an unbreakable oath to follow whoever is in control of Hyrule's orders. Sorry. Check around the place, men. Telma's a sneaky one." The guard said.

"I assure you, nobody else is here." The guards searched and found nobody. "I told you. Now leave my Bar." They left. Telma closed the door and windows and locked them. "You can come back out." The woman stepped out.

"That was close." She said.

"Yes it was. It isn't safe for you to stay here, Jisuka. I know of a place that you two will be safe. It's a small village surrounded by a forest. Ordon Village. There's plenty of children there that he can grow up with." Telma said.

"Oh. How will we get there?" Jisuka asked.

"I can send for a good friend of mine who will help. He is a strong swordsman. Do you want me to send for him?" Telma asked.

"Yes, please. If anything, I just want my child to be safe." Jisuka said.

"And there he will. I will send for Rusl. He may be here by tomorrow with a cart." Telma said. Telma thought of something she forgot to ask. "Who was his father?"

"His father is one of the guards. He isn't happy about it. He helped me escape and that's why you found me on the streets." Jisuka explained.

"I see."

"He may be one of those guards, but he was always a fantastic husband. He would risk his life for me or his child."

"I believe you. I will send word to Rusl now."

"Ok." Telma went to the counter and wrote a letter. She made sure it didn't give anything away about Jisuka and her baby. It just said that Rusl was needed and to bring a horse drawn wagon along. The mail man came around and picked up the letter.

"This letter is to go to Rusl of Ordon village. Got it?" Telma ordered.

"Yes ma'am. This letter will be delivered as soon as possible." The mailman said.

"Thank you." The mailman ran off. "It won't be long now." Telma assured Jisuka. Jisuka smiled and was rocking her baby back and forth.

* * *

~The next day~

There was a knock on the door. Telma shooed for Jisuka to get in the hidden area while she checked who it was. It turned out to be Rusl. She opened the door wide.

"Thank you for coming out, Rusl." Telma said.

"Of course." Rusl said. "So, you mentioned that you needed a horse drawn wagon. For what reason?"

"Hold on. Jisuka, you can come out now." Jisuka came out from the hidden area, holding her little baby. "Rusl, this is Jisuka. She recently had a baby and I want to help her stay safe."

"Jisuka?" Rusl asked.

"Yes, that's my name. Would you happen to be…?"

"Rusl."

"Yes, I know you. It's been forever, big brother."

"You two are sibling?"

"Yes, I have the Hylian ears somehow. I left Ordon when I was 16. I felt like getting away and I met a Hylian man and now I have my child. How's Link?" Jisuka asked. Link was only 3 years old when she left. Rusl lowered his head.

"He was the Chosen Hero who went up against Ganon. As you know, he fell." Rusl said.

"Oh." Jisuka said, then bowed her head. _"I haven't a name for my child yet. Hearing this, I know what to call him now. _Telma, you know how I couldn't think of a name for my child?"

"Yes." Telma said.

"Well, I've thought of a name. In honor of my brave nephew who risked his life to bring peace to the land, but fell, I will name my child Link. After his cousin who he will never meet." Jisuka said.

"I see. That sounds like a wonderful name. I hate to cut this family reunion short, but we really need to get going before the guards come around." Telma said.

"Right. Come on. Let's go. The Wagon is just outside the city." Rusl said. The three left the bar and to a wagon outside of the market. Jisuka had kept her baby hidden in her jacket. Telma and Jisuka got in the back while Rusl went up to the front to control the horse. There was only one horse. She was fast enough to pull the wagon herself. "Let's go Epona." Epona whinnied and started running to Ordon village. It did not go unnoticed, for guards were chasing them now.

"Rusl, some guards are on our tail." Telma said. Epona started running faster. Jisuka was starting to panic a little.

"Take my baby to Ordon, I can hold them off." Jisuka asked of Telma.

"Wait what?" Telma asked. Jisuka unraveled the baby from his blankets and handed him to Telma.

"Please make sure my little baby lives." She wrapped up the blanket to look like a baby.

"No, if you stay, we can ditch them and both of you can live on." Telma said.

"You know as well as I do that we won't lose them, they'll follow and kill both of us. I have to do this. They may not kill me. Promise you guys will take care of him."

"Sister, please, don't."

"Please promise me. I'll jump off anyway even if you don't promise."

"Ok, we promise, just don't go." She jumped out the back of the wagon anyway.

"Jisuka!" Jisuka started running.

"Hey, I'm over here you idiots." The guards saw her holding a bundle of blankets and mistook it for a baby. She started running. Rusl kept going, to keep a promise that he made to her. He wanted to honor his sister's wish by protecting her child.

"Stop the cart, we have to save her."

"It's her wish that we keep going. That's what we'll do." Rusl bowed his head, praying to the goddesses that she wouldn't be killed. He started to cry. The guards took the bait and started following her. Rusl eventually made it to Ordon village. He got off the wagon and so did Telma, who was still holding the little infant. He kept his head down as they crossed the bridge and into the village. Partly because he didn't want to see the sight of a house of someone very important to him. The two walked into the village. They were greeted by Mayor Bo.

"Rusl, I see you've returned." Mayor Bo said.

"Yes. I needed to do a favor for a friend of mine. I have a request." Rusl said.

"What is your request?" The mayor asked.

"You see that baby that Telma is holding?" Rusl said, gesturing behind him.

"Yes."

"That is Jisuka's child." Rusl said.

"Jisuka? As in, your little sister?" Mayor Bo asked.

"Yes." Rusl answered.

"Oh my. So she's been alive, all this time?" Mayor Bo asked.

"Yes, but I don't know if she is now. My request, is to take in her child." Rusl said.

"Yes, you are his Uncle, it's only right that you take him in." Major Bo agreed.

"Thank you. It's not definite, yet. I still need to ask Uli and Colin if it's alright with them to take in the child." Rusl said.

"Alright then. If that's not the case, then we will have to discuss plans for him." Major Bo said.

"Ok." Telma handed Rusl the infant and went to his house, where Uli was, sitting on the porch, watching her little girl play with toys. She looked up when she saw Rusl coming. She immediately got up and walked to him.

"Rusl, you're home so soon." Uli greeted.

"Yes, I completed what I was meant to do." Rusl said.

"Great. So, um, what's with the child?" Uli asked.

"He's Jisuka's son." Rusl explained.

"Jisuka?" Uli asked. Uli loved Jisuka like a sister. They were so close.

"Yes, my little sister. She wants me to take care of her child. What do you think? It will be another baby in the house." Rusl said.

"Of course. I think we should keep him. After all, he's family." Uli said.

"True. Do you know where Colin is?" Rusl asked.

"Yes, he's helping Talo and Fado with the goats. He should be up at the ranch. I'll take the little child for now, ok?" Rusl nodded and handed the infant over to Uli. "What's his name?"

"Uh, well, Jisuka named him Link because she heard of the news about our nephew, Link." Rusl explained.

"Oh, ok. Link it is." Uli felt a twinge of sadness saying Link's name, but she had to live with it, because her new nephew was named Link. Rusl went to Ordon ranch and saw Colin scare a goat into the stable. Colin looked up.

"Daddy!" Colin ran up and gave Rusl a hug. "Welcome back home."

"Thanks kiddo." They stopped hugging. "Colin, I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Dad?" Colin asked.

"Well, you have an aunt that you've never met before. I don't know where she is anymore, but she had a son. She wants us to take care of him. What do you think?" Rusl asked.

"Um, ok. Sure." Colin said. This came to a shock to him. There was going to be another baby in the house.

"Great. He's just a few days old. Do you think you can help take care of him at times?" Rusl asked.

"Yea, I already help with Akiko." Colin said.

"Ok."

"What's his name?"

"Well, uh, his name is Link." Colin felt a strong pang of sadness when hearing that name.

"Ok. That shouldn't be a problem."

"Great. Want meet him?"

"Ok." Colin followed Rusl back to their home and saw his mother holding the little infant. Colin walked up.

"Hi Colin, want to hold him?" Uli asked.

"Sure." Uli handed the small infant to Colin. The baby was still asleep. Colin was starting to smile while holding his new cousin. "It's going to be like I have a little sister and a little brother." Telma walked over.

"I see it's going to work out."

"Yes."

"Good. I wasn't worried at all. I know Uli could not turn down taking care of a young child. Don't worry, Rusl. I'm going to find Jisuka. I won't let her die. I will find her."

"Thank you. You're a good friend, Telma. Let me know when you want to get the Resistance together."

"Of course." Telma said.

"I better get you back to Hyrule Market. Can't leave the Bar abandoned for too long." Rusl said.

"Right." Telma agreed.

"I'll be back soon, Uli." Rusl said.

"Ok, take your time." Uli said. Rusl gave Uli a hug and the two friends were on their way to return back to Hyrule market. "Come on, let's get inside and get the baby comfortable, he looks a bit cold."

"Ok, Mom. Come on, Akiko." Colin said. Akiko stood up and waddled over to her mother and brother. She was only a year old. Uli prepared the old bassinet that was used for both Colin and Akiko when they were infants. Colin set the infant Link down into the bassinet and covered him up. "He looks so adorable."

"Yes he does." Uli agreed.

"Hey, Mom. Do you think, it will ever be safe to go out into Hyrule field again?"

"I don't know, Colin. I just don't know." It was silent until a loud noise outside broke it. "Colin, stay inside."

"Ok." Uli went outside. She immediately came back in.

"We need to go. Now." Uli said, on the edge of panic.

"Why, what's going on?" Colin asked.

"The guards and even Ganondorf himself is in the village. We need to get out of here. Before anyone gets killed." Uli quickly wrote a note down just in case Rusl came back soon. She packed up enough supplies for the four of them. "Carry as much as you can and grab Link. I'll grab Akiko."

"Right." Colin stayed brave and didn't panic. He grabbed a few bags and picked up the little baby who had awoken. Uli picked up Akiko. They left the house. Mayor Bo was making sure that everyone was getting to the hidden exit in the Ranch. Everyone made it safely without Ganon or the guards noticing. Ganon invaded because he felt a small, "useless," village such as Ordon should not exist. Houses were burned down. The villagers were headed toward Zora's Domain. Along the way, they would find a cave with tons of tunnels that had been cleared of monsters. They were seeking refuge there and possibly living there until the fall of King of Evil.

* * *

Hello, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure when chapter 2 will be, but I really hoping it's soon. By the way, I have a theory about Link's Dad and Rusl being half-brothers. But, I don't feel like telling you guys it. It may come up. Until then,

See ya,

Twilinkzem :D


End file.
